Mistakes
by dunnoifGraluorNalu
Summary: Aomine Daiki did not fall in love. 【Oneshot】【Aomine x OC】[Complete]


**Hihi!**

**So...uh...this is a oneshot I did last year, but I was too lazy to post it, plus I didn't have an fanfiction account then.**

**Technically, this is more or less the original one, cuz all I did was correct my grammar and such. My writing was totally sucked last year, so I apologise.**

**But I like it (I guess...maybe a little?), and I hope everyone will too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. But I do own the OC.**

**Enjoy, yeah?**

[Edit: 25/1/2014]

Hai! This was previously posted in my other account, which I originally created for dumping my oneshots into. But posting in two accounts is to much of a hassle, so I'm moving this here. Hope everyone enjoys. Also, even though I know it's a lot to ask, perhaps those who favourited this fic/alerted it could do that again? Sorry. It's not very convenient, is it? Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-<strong>

_**Mistakes**_

_When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew._

_~William Shakespeare_

**-o-**

* * *

><p>Aomine Daiki did not fall in love.<p>

End of story.

Though he could admit that the was a girl whom he tolerated, perhaps even liked.

But no, Aomine Daiki refused to admit that he was in love.

* * *

><p>A particular girl always caught his eye. He was amazed by her bubbly cheeriness, and the fact that she could deal with Murasakibara, the overgrown child, and Momoi, the overenthusiastic romantic, without being admitted to an asylum within half an hour.<p>

Quite an impressive feat for a short, orange-haired girl, as far as Aomine was concerned.

And she never failed to light up what would have been a terribly boring school life.

She was always..._there_.

Funny...witty...smart...considerate...that was Kimura Ko for you.

* * *

><p>Aomine wasn't sure when he starting having those strange feelings for her.<p>

Being the dumb, basketball-infatuated idiot that he was, he'd waved it aside until it had become...inexplicably... _hard_ to ignore.

The irritating throbbing feeling...the want...the _need_ to just throw everything away just for her.

And Aomine, however big a baka he was, had watched too much of those romantic blockbusters. He knew, however hard he tried to deny it, that he was in love.

It disgusted him to no end to think about it.

Aomine Daiki was in love.

And apparently, he tried everything to convince his lovesick mind otherwise.

But the need...the want...was too overwhelming.

He didn't just crave her touch, her voice.

He lusted for her, as any average teenage male would.

Stupid hormones.

* * *

><p>And there she was, in her usual wispy pigtails, her hair a bright orange halo.<p>

She and Momoi had came after school to watch his team practice.

He was quite used to Momoi's presence, but the addition of the newcomer was alien to him.

He played better when she was around. He knew he couldn't mess anything up, couldn't embarrass himself in front of her after all.

Her eyes were on him, and he felt a prickly self-consciousness, and was suddenly miraculously aware of every acute detail.

The way the ball flew from hand to hand, low thud of the dribbling ball, the droplets of sweat that flicked in slow motion in the air.

_Aomine Daiki_, he told himself firmly, _you are retarded._

"For god's sake, Tetsu, catch it!" Aomine groaned when the ball bounced onto the floor, before rolling out of sight.

The emotionless male looked at him with those ridiculously unreadable eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't just stand there. Get it!"

"S'okay! I got it!" Ko leapt down the sidelines and bounded outside the corridor in pursuit of the missing ball.

His heart skipped a beat, and his cheeks burned when, just for that second, her tangerine irises swept past him.

Aomine didn't even notice he was staring at her disappearing figure until Kise let out a stifled giggle.

The tanned bluenette glared at the blonde.

"You _like_ her." Midorima remarked.

"Who?" Aomine stared at the green-haired male, a scowl on his face.

"Ko."

"I do not. I tolerate her." Aomine retorted.

Midorima stared at him through those expressionless eyes.

"Have you seen her hair? I mean, for god's sake, it's orange. It's fine if she decides to walk around the school looking like a fruit, but no, she ties her hair up into those ridiculous pigtails. She looks like a deranged rabbit." Aomine said snippily.

At that, there was a sharp intake of breath by Kise, who promptly crossed his hands into a frantic 'X' and shook his head wildly.

Kuroko was looking at him reproachfully, frowning.

Akashi, like always, stood emotionlessly at the side.

And Murasakibara continued demolishing his candy bar.

Midorima didn't seem to be listening anymore, his eyes fixated on the door behind him.

"Aominecchi!" Kise seemed to be on the verge of lunacy, tugging hard on his blonde locks, before crossing his hands again. "_SHHHH_!"

"Daiki, I would think that-" Akashi remarked, before he was rudely interrupted by the blue-headed male.

"And seriously, she has no fashion sense. Who in their right mind will wear those kinds of shirts in summer? Has she no brain? Besides..."

Behind him, Kise had stopped his hand-crossing and was now resorting to a stricken, panicked chicken-like dance.

"...just look at her cup size. Why the hell would I like a girl that—_for fuck's sake, Kise, what is it?_" Aomine snapped, glaring at blonde, who gulped.

His question was answered by the basketball that had rolled to his feet.

A cold feeling gripped his heart as he turned around.

The girl of his affections stood by the doorway, her lower lips trembling.

"If that is what you think of me, Aomine, then...then I'll be going." she whispered shakily.

_Fuck._

Murasakibara finished his chocolate, and wolf-whistled. "Busted."

"That wasn't a very smart thing to do, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said quietly.

"_AHO-MINE_, YOU...YOU BAKA!" Momoi, who had been uncharacteristically silent throughout the entire ordeal, screeched.

"OWW!" Aomine nursed his sore leg as the pink-haired female stomped over and kicked him in the shins.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE LIKED YOU?! HOW COULD YOU SAY ALL THOSE SENSELESS, CRUEL THINGS?! DO YOU HAVE A _HEART_?!" Momoi yelled.

Aomine winced. "She'll get over it."

"She won't." Kise sighed. "Ko-chan spent a long time building up her self-esteem. You just ruined her life, Aominecchi."

* * *

><p>And suddenly everybody seemed to be on her side.<p>

He knew he was guilty as charged, but no one seemed to be willing to hear him out.

"Oh _Aomine_..." the disapproving looks were everywhere.

Ko, for one, simply refused to talk to him.

If they were walking towards the same direction, she would veer sharply away and out of side. She refused to make eye contact, refused to speak, hell, she completely severed whatever relationship she had with him.

So Aomine tried, _oh yes he tried_, to look for someone whom he could talk to about his love problems.

It was a new low for the bluenette.

Because Aomine Daiki did not ask for love advice.

Aomine Daiki did not do a lot of things.

His first option was Kuroko, but the said male had declined helping him. Because, as far as Kuroko was concerned, Aomine had to 'man up and face his own problems'. It was rare to hear Kuroko say such things, and Aomine knew that the male seriously meant it.

But just because he knew, didn't mean he would comply.

Sadly, his next choice was Kise, but the blonde had gotten another modelling gig and was barely free. It was fine though, since they barely conversed. And Aomine decided that it was good that he was busy. It would have been uncomfortable to ask for love advice from the overenthusiastic blonde.

Akashi was a big no no (no questions asked), and Aomine would rather die and rot in a _cesspool_ than approach Midorima with his love problems. The horoscope geek would most probably lecture him again, and Aomine had enough of his horoscope lectures, thank you very much. Then, the greenette would continue yakking on about how a Virgo wasn't compatible with a...whatever Ko was. And make him listen to the next episode of the Oha Asa episode.

Bullshit, as far as Aomine was concerned.

Next was Murasakibara, and the tanned male highly doubted the latter's romantic experiences, so the purple-haired candy lover was out.

That left Momoi, and Aomine was very, very, _very_, reluctant to approach her. He'd just broken the heart of her best friend, after all.

That said, and expectedly, Momoi didn't seem to keen about talking to him either.

* * *

><p>Aomine didn't see Ko for the next two days.<p>

"Has she gotten over it yet?" he'd asked Momoi the day before.

He had been replied with a sharp "No."

He made his way up to her classroom, hoping that he could see her, and, at least, apologise.

"Where is she?" Aomine demanded to Momoi, once he saw that her seat was empty.

Momoi glared at him. "She stopped coming to school two days ago."

Aomine was speechless.

"And it's all your fault."

* * *

><p>Aomine made his way to the tiny flat where Ko lived, alone.<p>

The building was eerily silent, perhaps due to the fact that it was perpetually empty during daytime.

The windows were closed, and the curtains drawn.

Aomine knocked tentatively on the door, "Ko?"

There was a sniffle. "Go away."

"Ko, look..."

"I have nothing to say to you." she insisted.

"Just...just listen. I'm sorry."

"Aomine." her tone alone was enough to silence him. "Just leave."

"No. Listen to me. Ko...I'm sorry. I never meant those things I said."

"So you just said them to spite me?" she demanded.

He backtracked hastily. "No! No! I swear you've gotten the wrong idea!"

"Then tell me!" she wept. "What is the 'right idea' I'm supposed to get? Tell me, Aomine Daiki."

"I...they...they just slipped out. None of them were true, I swear."

_Kami_...it sounded pathetic, even to himself.

And Ko, expectedly, kept mum, but he could hear the painful drip of her tears falling onto the floor.

"Ko..." his voice was gentle, "Please open the door."

"No. Go away, Aomine."

"If you won't forgive me, them I'm not going anywhere." Aomine insisted, promptly sitting down on the floor.

"Aomine Daiki." her voice was trembling, "I hate you."

"I'm sorry." he repeated. "I'm sorry."

"Haven't you my life enough?! Now everyone is going on about how...how I'm a slut, chasing after the most hot-headed, stupidest basketball _BAKA_ in the entire universe." she cried.

His mouth went dry. He'd never heard about that bit before. "Who said that?! I'll beat the crap out of them, I swear."

"Don't bother." she said tiredly.

"Ko, I'm sorry. I really am. When Midorima asked me that stupid question, I guess I wasn't really thinking when I replied." the tanned male ran a hand through his cobalt hair, "I really am an idiot. I deserved to be called 'Aho-mine', don't I?"

"What did he ask you?"

"He asked if..." Aomine's cheeks burned red, "If I liked you."

She didn't speak, and he had no idea if she had calmed down.

She didn't seem to pursue the matter.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm sorry."

Silence.

In that one second of horrible, empty quiescence, his heart had shrivelled into a tiny, hopeless clump.

"Okay." she said finally.

_Okay?!_

_Say something!_

_Why won't you say something?!_

_Talk to me!_

He'd expected some sort of reaction from her; a scream, or maybe an outburst. She could start the hysterics, the waterworks for all he cared. At least it would show that she still had feelings. Why was she so numb? The lack of response...the emptiness...

It broke his heart.

"Ko..."

She flared up, like a sudden fire. "Go away! I've already forgiven you, alright?" her voice was unexpectedly harsh and cold.

Aomine flinched.

"I forgive you. What more do you want?"

"I..." he couldn't believe he was actually saying it. After such a long time. "I want to know if you...you like me the way I like you."

There.

_There_. He said it.

After all his denial, he did love her.

"That depends." she finally replied. "On how much you like me."

Her voice was soft.

His words, like his body, were frozen, but he forced them out.

And it sounded inexplicably alien on his tongue.

His voice was husky. "A lot. I like you a lot."

When she finally answered, he could sense a smile in her voice. "In that case, I like you a lot too..._Aho-mine_."

Aomine laughed. "Then...can you open the door?"

The door slid open.

And there she was.

The tears were on her face still.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to say all those stupid things."

It was all he could say.

And judging by the look in her pale clementine eyes, it was enough.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, just below them, a zealous pink-haired female was perched perilously on a uncomfortable Murasakibara's shoulders.<p>

"Finally. That baka." Momoi huffed.

The candy-lover grunted in response.

"Do stop moving, Mukkun!" Momoi wailed, "I can't see properly!"

She was replied with yet another crunch as the purple-haired male took another impassive chomp on his chocolate bar.

* * *

><p>"Kise-kun." Kuroko said seriously, "I do not see why we had to come all this way to see Aomine-kun confess."<p>

"But it's fun!" the blonde whined.

Kuroko sighed, and turned back to observe his blue-haired friend, baka extraordinaire.

"What did he say?" Kise nudged his companion excitedly.

Kuroko repeated Aomine's little speech word for word to Kise, who absorbed each syllable like a water-hungry sponge.

"So sweeeeeet~" the blonde model swooned, beside himself with adoration, while his unfortunate accomplice and 'partner-in-crime' surveyed him in amusement.

"Move over, Kurokocchi! I wanna see!"

The blue-haired male shuffled over, albeit a little reluctantly, to allow the blonde to peek from behind the wall.

"I think you should give them their privacy, Kise-kun." Kuroko commented as the said couple leaned a-little-too-close-for-comfort to each other. "They seem like they are about to do something intimate."

At that, their targets of observation _kissed_.

Kise lost it.

"So sweeeeet~" the blonde wailed, perhaps a little to loudly.

His bubbly voice rocketed down the corridor, and to his disappointment, Aomine and Ko pulled apart hastily,

"EEEEEP!" Kise whimpered.

"That was a very idiotic thing to do, Kise-kun." Kuroko reprimanded, stepping out.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise wailed.

"You guys..." Aomine's voice was like boiling lava, and even Kuroko looked distinctly frightened.

"Good that you finally confessed, Dai-chan!" a cheery voice interrupted him.

Was that Momoi...on the _balcony_?!

"Mukkun! You can put me down now! Dai-chan finally confessed, isn't that exciting? By the way, Kise-kun—_KYAAA_!"

There was a rather painful thump.

"Satsuki!"

"Momoi-san!"

"Momoicchi!"

"Sat-chan!"

The four, including Ko, rushed to the balcony.

Momoi was slumped on the ground, a mumbling gleefully, "_Oooooooh...dizzy dizzy...swirly...Ko-chan...Dai-chaaaaaaaaaaaan._"

Aomine visibly twitched.

And Murasakibara licked his fingers and proclaimed cheerily, "Oopsie-daisy."

**_【_****_End】_**

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand I'm gonna end it here.<strong>

**Was it that bad? O^O**

**I tried my best to patch it up. Originally, there was a complete ending, but I cut it because I didn't like it.**

**R&R? Please?**

**Reviews are looooove after all *wink wink***

**And constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames please!**

**So...review, yeah?**

[Edit: 25/1/2014]

Even now, I still don't really like this. But still...review?


End file.
